


How to Tame a Devil

by AccipiterVox



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Canonical Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deliberately Incorrect Anatomy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccipiterVox/pseuds/AccipiterVox
Summary: Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil, is a ring-tailed lemur shifter who usually keeps his omega status under wraps as to not compromise his super-alter ego. But ever since imprinting on the werewolf and Avenger, Sam Wilson, he can't help but just be a little vulnerable when it comes to having a heat.





	How to Tame a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> AKA if you want a fan fic with all your favorite kinks and crack pairs, write it yourself. My future children and grandchildren will see this as my legacy and ask, "Why?" I should have some semblance of shame but I really don't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I actually wrote this around 2018 and just didn't get around to uploading it until now. Be prepared as this is shit I roleplay frequently and it is guaranteed to translate into more of my future works

There are benefits to being blind, Matt Murdock always told himself. It enhanced all of his other senses, and with the exposure to the radiation that took his sight, it increased them significantly. That being said, the timing couldn’t be worse for his biology to kick in.

He had stopped taking suppressants since he met Sam. The love of his life. Even without being able to see, he was still able to imprint. Finding his soul mate was enough to get him off the pill. He felt guilty about taking it in the first place, but then again his entire structure was deemed unnatural by the Catholic church. Omegas are born with sin: Matty was always told that. At least Father Lantom was more liberal and actually was sympathetic to his situation. It took a lot of convincing that there was nothing wrong with him. An omega male was always supposed to end up with an alpha through instinct and imprinting, regardless of gender.

Matt hadn’t had a heat in years. Sure, he would get urges but the pills took care of the scent. Only once in college during a nasty finals week did he forget, and Foggy, his only beta friend, made sure to keep him isolated until it was over. But this time, it was on purpose. Matt just didn’t calculate the severity.

Sam would be home soon, but he couldn’t wait for much longer. The nice suit he wore already heavy and hot with sweat and pheromones as he stripped it off piece by piece. His fingers trembled over the buttons, panting as he could already feel himself starting to become wet with need. How embarrassing that the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was so weak and already partially shifted like a common animal.

His ears perked up at the sound of the apartment door being unlocked and open and he turned with a small whimper to his mate. “You’re early.” He said quietly, hunched over and holding onto the front of his shirt tightly with his hands.

“Your friends called,” Sam replied, the frown audible from his voice, “They said you left the office quickly and almost without notice. I can see why.”

“I didn’t want you to find me like this. I was hoping it wouldn’t be as awkward.”

The wolf gave a small snort of a laugh as he locked the door behind him and approached his mate. “What’s awkward is that you’re doing it in the middle of the living room.” He hugged him from behind and pressed his nose into the lemur’s neck, inhaling. “You reek.”

“It’s been almost 10 years since I had a heat…” Matt admitted sheepishly, “I just decided it was about due.”

Sam hummed in the affirmative, helping the other male remove his shirt as he glided his soft hands onto his chest and abdomen. “I thought you said you were tracking it.”

“Must have come early… Sam, please-“

“Shh… Bedroom. C’mon, Matty.”

He nodded and allowed himself to be herded into their room before he grunted in pain and doubled over on the bed. His tail thrashed violently as he began to writhe against the sheets, almost humping the bedspread. “F-Fuck!”

“Easy, easy!” The wolf grabbed him by the hips, gently laying him on the bed on his back to calm him down. “You’re like an animal!”

“How can you be so c-calm about this? Isn’t my scent supposed to drive you into madness?”

Sam clicked his tongue and shook his head before climbing on top of his mate. “Matty… my job as your alpha- your mate- is to keep you calm. What good would that do if I just ripped your clothes off like a monster and fucked you senseless?”

“It would certainly help at this point.”

“I’d rather do this right if this means pupping you.” He passed his hand over Matt’s cheek and kissed him, not surprised the smaller male would return the favor with hunger.

“Less talking then… we have two hours to kill when this is over.”

Sam laughed again as he stripped himself of his own shirt. Matt noticed as the alpha was pulling away that he was already hard in his drawers, knowing full well that it was himself that made it happen. He too was finding his own slacks a bit tight, a natural reaction to his mate rubbing all over him.

“Let’s get these off…”cooed the werewolf as he gently began to undo Matt’s belt, sliding them off past his ankles and tossing them to the side. He sighed and the frown returned to his face. “Matt, you stained-“

“I told you it was bad…” His ears pinned back again as he hugged his own tail like a security blanket, “I’m fucking leaking from everywhere.”

“It’s natural…”

Matt could hear the guilt in Sam’s voice for even mentioning it. It embarrassed the hell out of both of them for that comment to even be brought aloud. He hissed as the underpants were then removed as well, his parts now exposed to the cold. His mate’s heartbeat accelerated quickly and he could sense his temperature rise significantly as he blushed.

“Damn, Matty… you’re so beautiful…”

“You’ve seen it before.”

“I know but… every time it’s just… _wow._”

The lemur’s ears twitched again as he listened to Sam fumble with his pants and heard them fall to the floor with a thud. His own heartrate increased as he gripped the sheets with another whine. “Are you just going to-?”

“Let go of your tail, Baby. It makes me feel like you don’t trust me.”

Matt complied and let the appendage fall to the side, the tip curling a little in defense. He let his arms fall against his sides, panting from the adrenaline.

Sam placed his hands on his mate’s sides, gently feeling the warm flesh all the way down to his inner thighs, sighing in awe as he spread his legs a bit more. “May I?”

“You don’t need to ask permission when I’m dying over here.”

“It’s called communication, Sweetheart. Even when you’re out of your mind with hormones, it’s important for me to still use.”

Matt nodded. “Then go ahead… please just hurry…”

The wolf bowed between his legs and again inhaled the scent, knowing its origins were coming from Matt’s opening. Normally subtly tucked under his member, now it was loud and open, as if begging to be filled. It didn’t help that the erectness above was calling to him too. A low growl, mostly from instinct, came from his chest as he began to lick the lips with fervor.

The lemur’s breath hitched as he arched his back, gripping the sheets and doing his best not to squirm. This was a first for both of them- Matt had never been eaten out before. And God, was it amazing.

Sam was delicate between the folds, making sure each spot was being attended to with the most care. It was as if he was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, the sweet saltiness of Matt’s natural moisture was quenching a thirst he never thought he needed filled. He pressed his palms gently against Matt’s thighs to open him up more, managing to pass his tongue against the clitoris. His own ears grew erect at the small squeak emitted from the lemur.

“S-Sorry… you never…”

A small smile crossed his face as he licked the tender bundle of nerves a few more times, eliciting more squeaks before pulling away. His eyes wandered upward towards the member, seeing a bit of pre-cum leaking down the side. At this point, Matt was so overwhelmed, all he could do was pant and purr.

“I’m almost ready. Just one more thing.” Sam murred a bit before licking up the shaft, tasting the gift Matt had already began to produce. Oh the sounds his mate made as he wrapped his lips around him, massaging it with his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

“Sam… Sam… d-don’t leave me…” Matt tried to whine as he lifted his rear a bit in a subconscious attempt at a signal. “Don’t leave me hanging…”

Sam understood loud and clear as he began to continue with his fingers what his mouth had started. He gently pushed used his index and ring fingers to push aside the folds of Matt’s lips, as his middle began to rub against the clit and hole again. The more he stimulated, the more wet he was getting. Good… this would make it hurt less.

“Please… please Sam… I need you inside me…” The lemur begged, letting out more purring than words. “I just want this to…”

The wolf pulled his mouth away and licked his lips, his eyes glowing a light amber with hunger as he too was emitting more growling than words. “Once we do this, you know what will happen.”

“Mark me… knot me… I don’t care… I love you, Sam Wilson, NOW FUCK ME!!”

Sam slowly pulled his fingers from out of his mate and sat back on his heels to stroke his own hard cock. At the base, he could already feel the knot forming with seed, shivering from the sensation.

“Hey… hey, come up here,” Matt begged, gaining a bit of his own self back.

The wolf tilted his head a bit and paused, removing his hand and moving to hover over the other. “What’s the matter?”

“Pay attention to me up here for now. I don’t want to be the only one getting pleasure out of this.”

“Matt, I-“ He was silenced instantly by the kiss of his mate, feeling the hands of his mate running over his scalp, massaging the base of his ears. The murring grew louder as Matt ran his thumbs around the backs, thumbing the slight tip they created at the top of the lobes.

As they locked lips, the two of them grinded together, their cocks both becoming slick with cum- Sam’s more so than Matt’s. It caused the alpha to pull away quickly and bury his face in Matt’s neck and shoulder.

“You’re stalling and it’s getting bigger,” He mumbled in embarrassment.

“That’s the point,” The omega purred slyly, “If we’re going to lube, we’re going to do it naturally. My slick and your seed.”

“You’re a monster.”

“So are you.”

Sam chuckled, then gasped quickly as Matt gently grabbed his mate’s knot, squeezing it. A little overflow coated his belly, and he shivered at the warmth. Scooping some up with his fingers, he began to use it to stroke his alpha, even so far as to cup his sack. “There… you should be small enough to enter me.”

“You really want to get pregnant, huh?”

“No… I just really want this to mean something.”

The alpha intertwined his fingers with his mate’s as they pressed foreheads. He looked directly into Matt’s blank eyes, tearing up at the feint flicker of light in them. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m ready.”

Sam nodded and gently pressed his lips against Matt’s neck, biting down softly with his fangs. Marking his mate was only step one… and it was a nice distraction as he slowly guided his cock into the omega’s hole.

The lips were warm around his member, and as promised nice and slick. Sliding in with ease, he could hear Matt groan as he engulfed his mate. He began to rock his hips slowly, feeling free to do so as he encouraged the sensation. The vagina knew what it was doing as it accepted the entry, Matt facilitating in the pulsing of the muscles with his own hip movements.

Steadily, they began to increase tempo together and the more they moved, the more inside Sam became. His mate was so needy, so desperate for this contact and he was happy to oblige. With each moan, each thrust, his bite on his mate tightened. Securing their scents was step two. And it was the most amazing of all.

“S-Sam… Sam… holy shit… I-I’m about ready…” He whimpered, latching his fingers on the other’s shoulders.

But he wasn’t. Not just yet. He thrust a few more times before finally hitting something just right. Matt howled as the prostate was struck, causing a massive eruption from his own cock. In turn, Sam threw back his head and howled as well, the knot finally tightening inside. The smaller male shivered under him, panting from exhaustion.

“And now we wait…” Sam murmured, kissing his mate before licking the bite he had left to facilitate the healing.

Matt sighed as he pulled him in closer for a hug and attempted to hide the frown on his face. “I’ll have to retire.”

“Who says?”

“Says the guys who beat the living crap out of me every night.”

Sam stroked his mate’s hair, tenderly brushing past his furry ears. “You don’t have to completely. I know this is something you feel you have to do. But for the next year or so… yeah. The suit’s gonna have to stay in the chest.”

“I know… I love you, Sammy.” Matt whispered with a purr.

“I love you too, Matty.”


End file.
